Recently, as the use of large screen liquid crystal displays (LCD) has significantly increased, it has become increasingly required to improve its performance. There is active research on increasing the process margin of a color filter for productivity, since the color filter is the most important factor in realizing colors among the many parts of a liquid crystal display. In addition, in order to increase color purity of a large screen liquid crystal display (LCD), a color filter is fabricated using a photosensitive resin composition prepared by increasing concentration of a colorant. Accordingly, a photosensitive resin composition is required to have lowered development speed to increase productivity and yield in the manufacturing process and to have excellent sensitivity despite little exposure to light.
A photosensitive resin composition is used to fabricate a color filter through a method of dying, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), printing, pigment dispersion, and the like, in which three or more colors are coated on a transparent substrate. Recently, the pigment dispersion has been more actively adopted.
A color filter manufactured through a pigment dispersion method has limitation in luminance and contrast ratio that originates from a pigment particle size. In order to overcome the limitation, researches on a photosensitive resin composition introducing a dye that does not form particles or has a smaller primary particle diameter than a pigment dispersion solution has been made.